The Moon and the Stars - A Draco Malfoy One Shot
by OneThousandLives
Summary: This light, romantic one shot takes place during Draco Malfoy's sixth year at Hogwarts. This scene has no dialogue or action, but shows a bit of what Draco might have been feeling during that life-changing year, and thoughts of the love between him and an unnamed female character. Read for a short-but-sweet story filled with romance and even a touch of metaphor.


Hello all! This is my first story posted here. I have never really written fanfiction down, but I have spent countless nights sleepless just coming up with concepts and plot ideas for a very long time before this. The short sixth-year Harry Potter one shot below doesn't have much action or dialogue - I'm just playing around with descriptions that I may incorporate into a larger story someday. I know it's pretty fluffy, but it's getting somewhere!

Draco Malfoy is owned solely and completely by J.K. Rowling - only the events and the unnamed female character described in this one shot belong to me. Again, thank you so much for your interest in my writing. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at fanfiction!

With love, hugs, and chocolate frogs,

Hannah (OneThousandLives)

I knew so little about this girl curled up beside me on the couch, but the one thing I did know was that she glowed. Not a shimmer. Not a wink. A light. A softly beating, constant light, hidden under long hair and a shy, gentle face, but always there. It was not a superficial glow, not glimmering with overly processed beauty and false promises. She was steady, and she was real, and she was the closest thing to perfect that I had ever witnessed in my mere seventeen years of life.

You see, I, Draco Malfoy, just a teenage boy, am not the slightest bit close to perfect. I have made mistakes and committed sins unspeakable and utterly unfit for mentioning here. If she is the stars, I am the moon. Not because I am better than her. She is so, so much better than me. The only reason I am comparing myself to the moon and her to the stars is because I am just a lot bigger than her. Have you ever stepped outside on a crisp, cold night and tilted your head back and had the thrill of seeing the moon, so big and burning and bright in the obsidian sky? You would've gotten to see the flaws, too. All of the nooks and crannies and dark spots and holes. That's me. I'm corroded, tarnished, ruined. But her?

This girl is the stars. She is small, but she is quick and bright and shining. She doesn't need the moon's support to rise and to unveil herself and to quietly astonish as she does, but she stays right by his side anyway. She gives him a reason to want to keep rising every night. And it's only her love for him that keeps her from floating straight up into heaven and never looking back.

She doesn't know how much she means to me. I marvel every day that she can love me so unconditionally and so deeply. She knows who I'm working for, what his plans are for me. It astonishes me that she doesn't care. She thinks that there is a piece of me, however small, that is unstained by years of darkness and stiffness and indifference radiated by my parents. A piece _of good_. Me? I'm not so sure.

There are so many things for me, for us, to worry about. The darkness approaching at the end of the year. About the fact that we may be discovered, because a girl from a good, respectable wizarding family would never be allowed to shine for one such as me no matter how much she wants to. But all of that? Not one bit of it matters right now. All that matters is me, her, the couch, and the fire flickering in the hearth. The soft rise and fall of her sleeping breaths, the thoughts that alternately plague and caress my exhausted mind as I stroke her hair. The moon and the stars sit quietly, peacefully, in a jet-black moment of warmth. Untouchable.

And so she glows, brimming with love for everyone but herself. And so I rust, black spots on a white, round blur. The girl_, _my girl, shines so bright for me. I only hope that I, her moon, however flawed, can shine back for her as well.


End file.
